maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazmat - Created by Ilayuminite
|organization = Imperfects. |health = 2 |health# = 120 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 140 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 2 |defense# = 22 |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = 35 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 35 |effects = |bio = Hazmat was a scientist searching for cures to the most dangerous human-diseases who became a molecule-controlling mutate after he was exposed to both a lethal virus and alien technology.He was an important team member on the Imperfects until it disassembled. After the Imperfects were being reunited, Emma Frost came to him, calming his mental health and giving him the ability to control his body and Toxins at will. He had finally found his cure... Now he will find other's cures. |gender = Male |metal = No. }} |name1b = Corrosive Blast |stamina1b = 9% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 90%/24% |type1b = Ranged Acid |Text1b = "Straight to the brain!" |effects1b = |name1c = Spread and Examine |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 94%/52% |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |type1c = Ranged |Text1c = "You villains think so highly of yourselves...Now crumble." |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = Lethal Environment |stamina2a = N/A |target2a = Self |hits2a = N/A |hitcrit2a = N/A |cooldown2a = N/A |type2a = N/A |effects2a = |name2b = Raging Toxic Vortex |stamina2b = 14% |target2b = All Allies |hits2b = N/A |hitcrit2b = N/A |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Buff Heal |effects2b = |name2c = Lethal Rain |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 3 |hitcrit2c = 94%/40% |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |type2c = Ranged Acid |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name3a = Monstrosities |stamina3a = N/A |target3a = Self |hits3a = N/A |hitcrit3a = N/A |cooldown3a = N/A |type3a = N/A |effects3a = |name3b = Acidic Hydra |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 89%/20% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Summon |effects3b = |name3c = Toxic Webbing |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 3 |hitcrit3c = 95%/50% |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Ranged (Web?) |effects3c = x2 |name4 = Acid Overload |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 4 rounds |hits4 = N/A |hitcrit4 = N/A |type4 = Buff |Text4 = Ana:"Nano-Boost administered!" |effects4 = x6 }} Dialogue: Hazmat: ''"I did not expect such a miracle to happen. To see me, return to the fight, and be at peace with my form."'' Emma Frost: ''"Sorry, couldn't prepare you a 'Welcome Home' party. Wolverine hates them."'' Hazmat: ''"I see. Where are the other Imperfects?"'' Jean Grey:' "Still fighting the Circle of 8." '''''Hazmat:'' " Then we must hurry up. I would do anything I can to win these wars."'' Team Ups: *'Dr. :' Heroes with Doctorates. *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Don't you know that you're toxic?: '''Heroes with Poison-related abilities. *'Confused in a Book:' Marvel's Hazmat and Nemesis' Hazmat. *'Antihero:' Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Debbie Downers: Heroes who are Dour. *'''Doom: Heroes who dare to work with Dr.Doom. (W.I.P) *'Kang': Heroes who dare to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Perfect?': Heroes and their Imperfect counterpart. *'Eggheads: '''Heroes who are geniuses. *'Familiar:' Heroes that summon creatures to attack. Animations: *'Acid symbiote is going to look like Sandman's level 2, but with more goo/ooze. *In '''Corrosive Blast, he would puke/breath toxins at the enemy's head. *In Spread and Examine, he would release several toxins to one enemy. He shouldn't stray from his pose. *In Raging Toxic Vortex, he will release a green version of Ororo's (Storm) protective shroud. *He'll make''' Acid Rain pour down from the sky by shooting an energy blast upwards. When the rain comes down, they might look like needles, to look more dangerous. *There are 2 options for the Hydra monster''' - One would be him creating it, but only the shadow of the hydra being seen, and poison blasts falling down. The other would be him creating the head of the Hydra infront of him, and blasting a toxic beam from there. *'The webs' should look a green version of Spider-Man's level 1. *On his''' level 9', he would absorb every nearby energy from the area, looking like he's going to explode/overload. *The counter attack is named Slice, a Melee Slashing attack that grants Bleeding and Ravaged. His pose would be a weird one, because of the destroyed bones in his body. Maybe he should be crouching. Go look at his Marvel Imperfects Intro walk ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cegSQvcQrVA Notes: *His follow-up attack is his Corrosive Blast. *Uh... How do I define the type of his attacks? '''Please give feedback! ' Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:Scrappers Category:Scrapper Category:Heroes Category:90 CP